


一亚洲男子竟然在半夜这样做……

by lalacucumber



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalacucumber/pseuds/lalacucumber
Summary: 此文属于《匪帮探戈》的PWP番外，可当做独立肉文食用，欢迎围观，谢谢观赏





	一亚洲男子竟然在半夜这样做……

完了。

有天夜里，李睁开眼睛，转脸看到马克西姆，就在他触手可及的地方，呼吸均匀地睡着，他这样想道。

李不知道为什么这个念头来得这么突然，更加不知道为什么它来得这么迟，这个真相来得那么迟，简直到了荒唐的地步，就好像某个死人，十年后在坟墓里诈尸才意识到自己已经死掉了。

这个念头出现得也很古怪，当他看到马克西姆睡着了，睡得这样熟，今晚他们没有做爱，关灯就睡去了，李知道外国人喜欢形容一个人睡得像婴儿来比喻睡眠很好，马克西姆就在那里，一动不动，何止像个婴儿，简直像个死掉的婴儿。

但除了睡眠以外，马克西姆和婴儿再没半点关系，他是个十足的庞然大物，这一点在他站着的时候就很显眼，他坐着的时候也不会让人看错，他光着的时候让李无法忽视，而当李躺在他的怀里，这一点比任何时候都让李感觉更为突出。他的身高逼近七英尺，一身横长的肌肉，肩背厚得像胡佛大坝，两个肩头又宽又结实，像大教堂的房顶一样坚实宏伟。他睡觉的时候会不自觉地把李圈进他两个起重机似的手臂里，就像李是某种抱枕娃娃。

而李，作为一个只有五尺八的亚洲男人，任何一个晚上，马克西姆要是更用些力气，或者只是做了个糟糕的噩梦，李就会在他那两块铁饼似的胸肌里窒息而死，毫无疑问。

但是从来没有，尽管他一个不小心就能把李置于死地，但十二年过去，李每天都在他怀里安然无恙地醒来。

就是这么悬殊的力量对比，李，这个每天都有可能在第二天被作为受害者发现的人，在这个晚上，却开始担心马克西姆会不会死了。

马克西姆睡得很安静，这在他这种体格的人身上太难得一见了，一点鼾声都没有，连呼吸声都很克制，胸部起伏也很平稳。

李皱着眉头，看着他，想到马克西姆要是死去了，大概也就是这个样子而已。

就是这样，这个假设引发了这个半夜惊醒的亚洲人不可遏制的联想。

如果这个俄国人就这样死去了，第二天他醒来，就会发现他的身体已经变得冰冷，大概连皮肤都不那么柔软，他还保持着他睡着的样子，验尸官来了，扒开他的眼皮就会发现他的瞳孔缩小了，他的眼里再也不会出现李的倒影。

而李，李怎么办呢？他想着，但是马克西姆离他而去的这个假设已经占据了他所有心神，甚至用一种气体一样的方式占据了他的心肺，警察来了，他们会问李很多问题，但李一个字都说不出来，他双手发冷，双脚虚浮，感觉心脏和肺部像淹死的人一样肿胀疼痛。

完了。这个念头就是在这个情景进行到这里的时候出现的。不是因为马克西姆死了，是因为李压根不知道他能做什么，或者做得了什么。

对于李来说，如果他生命里出现了这样一个人：这个人要离他远去不复出现时，他就变得不知道要做什么，而他之前热衷于去做的事他也不知道从何做起。

那么对于李来说，这就是完了，要李接受这样一个人的离开，相当于缓慢割除李身上的某一个部分，它不至于那么疼，疼得李失去理智；也不至于那么致命，致命到李会心痛而死；它只是像永不停止那样隐隐作痛，影响李思考，影响李生活，影响李说话和吃饭，影响李凝视别人时的感觉，李会清楚记得他是怎样一点一点变空虚的。

如果李早一点意识到马克西姆对他来说是这种人就好了，那他就会小心一点，更小心一点，小心那些自己在他身上过度的注意力，谨慎控制那些花在马克西姆身上的时间，警惕马克西姆给他带来的极度愉悦和颤抖。哪怕在马克西姆刚刚转变成这种角色的时候，李要是能知道就好了，那他就能及时抽身，他就会狠心一些，把他扔在监狱和他过去的人生里置之不理，他会勒令自己忘掉这个俄国人的存在。

要是那样就好了，他就不必担惊受怕，白天怕平白出了什么事，马克西姆就头也不回地走了，这毕竟也不是没发生过，晚上又怕他梦中猝死了，马克西姆就毫无征兆地没了，李的后半生就失去了支撑他存活的野心和智慧。

连这种担心也是成了一种折磨，他必须常常装作毫不在意乃至嫌恶厌弃马克西姆的样子给外人看，就算是在马克西姆面前，他也要不自觉地表露一副随意的潇洒样子，像是这段关系对他来说可有可无。因为这种担心和恐惧实在太强烈了，他必须藏得很好，才不会让人发现这一命门，而他不巧，在一众会利用旁人弱点作祟的人们包围下生活。

想到这里，他马上用力闭紧了眼睛，希望自己快速入睡，这场联想已经进行得太远，太详尽，李已经开始陷入了一种虚妄的惊恐和对马克西姆怨恨里，如果他不能很快停止这种感觉，接下来他就极有可能将枕头下面的格洛克拔出来，打烂马克西姆的大脑门。

正如每一个夜半惊醒的失眠人一样，李越是想要入睡，那些古怪的念头和强烈的恨意就越是在他的身体里喧嚣不止，直到他的眼皮紧绷到发痛。

他只好重新睁开双眼，马克西姆依然如故睡着，那么沉稳和平静，根本意识不到，他刚刚就在李的一念之差里捡回一条命。

李把自己往马克西姆怀里凑得更紧，他的胸口贴着马克西姆的胸膛，他感觉到自己的乳头变硬挺立起来，在马克西姆的皮肤上磨蹭滑动，像某种小滚珠，在李的神经上被挤压滚动。

李从来没有告诉过马克西姆，自己多么着迷于他的身体某处，就在他的喉咙下面，锁骨的中间，两胸之间那条可观的凹陷最顶端，有一处顶柔软的薄肉，简直像另一双嘴唇。马克西姆情动时会轻轻颤动，李把嘴唇贴在上面时，他能尝到他脉动的气息。

李感觉喉咙发痒，像是羽毛拂过他的声带，似有若无。

他最终没忍住，就像饿着肚皮的小孩盯着就在眼前晶莹闪亮的红色果冻，他如饥似渴地凑上去，亲吻吮吸那一处。

熟睡中的马克西姆显然不满这样的骚扰，他模糊地咕哝了两声，松开了李，转了转他的身体，躲开了李的攻势。

李当然不会这样放过他，他支起了身体，爬到了马克西姆身上，重新用嘴唇占领了那一块已经微微发红的软肉，甚至不止于此，他的试图撩拨马克西姆别的部分，他沿着马克西姆胸肌之间的纹路，轻吻着向下，经过他小腹中间的肌肉，舔舐他小小的肚脐，用他湿润柔软的舌头填满那个小洞口，夹带着力度恰当的呼吸，就像吸吃田螺一样。

马克西姆仍然沉浸在他的睡眠里，试图摆手拂开他肚子上的骚扰，李感觉自己的头被推了两下，推到了一边，李枕在他的人鱼骨上盯着他的下巴，恼火上窜，干脆扯开了两人身上的被子。

马克西姆身上只穿着一条长内裤，李总纳闷他是从哪里找来这种二十年前就灭绝了的款式，杰米的沙滩裤都比这种内裤短。平时他们做爱的时候，李会嫌弃这种内裤败坏兴致，但现在不一样，现在怀着一种难以言说的怨恨和胡闹心情的李，拽开了他的内裤。

马克西姆的阴茎蚕伏在暗金色的毛丛里，软趴趴地躺在双腿中间，像马克西姆本人一样无动于衷。

李趴在马克西姆两条粗壮的大腿上，与那条阴茎面面相觑，一种胡搅蛮缠的心情在他心中升腾起来，他伸手把它握起来，像是握住了一个人质一样心安。他往粉色的龟头上哈了口气，舌尖顺着冠状沟溜了一圈，舔得它水润湿滑才往里吞下去，直到马克西姆不可避免地开始硬起来，龟头在他的上颌床下直顶，又顺着他吞咽的动作向喉头滑去，喉咙发射性的收缩和挤压显然让它更兴奋，他握着他实在吞不下去的部分，感受到到它在手里逐渐变化的过程，使得他的拇指几乎无法碰到食指的指尖。

马克西姆也越加不安分，挪动着想要摆脱他，李便吞咽地更卖力，他的嘴里满是那种奇特的雄性麝香的味道，呛得他呼吸不过来，偶尔他的鼻子和脸颊碰到马克西姆的毛发，触得他痒痒的。他的舌头在他能吃到的任何部分滑来滑去，像是一条味道奇怪的果冻雪糕一样。

李感觉到自己也很快勃起了，他的阴茎被他夹在自己的肚皮和床单之间擦来擦去，兴奋地晃动，小腹紧绷着想要得到爱抚和缓解。

马克西姆的双睾被李顶在下巴下面，李也没让另一只手闲着，他没有去抚慰自己，转而握住马克西姆的这一部分玩弄，像是平日里他玩弄核桃一样转动揉捏，马克西姆的睾丸沉甸甸的、稳稳当当地被他掌控着，阴茎在他的唇舌之间进出，也不知道为什么，这居然让李多少有了些优势感。

大概是刺激太过，马克西姆还是迷迷糊糊地醒来了，他摇了摇头，诧异又烦躁地看着正在他胯间起伏的黑色脑袋，又飞快地看了一眼墙上的钟，急急地用手拍了拍李的脸，毛躁地说：“你他妈什么鬼！李！李！嘿！我正在这儿睡觉呢！你发什么神经！嘿！嘿！”

李停下了他的动作，抬眼看着他，嘴巴里还含着他的阴茎，口齿不清地发出一连串滑稽的喉音。

“你他妈到底搞什么？现在才三点？！你他妈……”马克西姆无奈又疑惑地瞪着他，伸手想要去抢自己的阴茎。“嘿！嘿嘿！把我的鸡巴从你嘴里拿出来！拿出来！现在！”

李本来还想和他抗衡一会儿，无奈马克西姆的手太大太有力了，李只好眼睁睁地看着马克西姆的阴茎从自己嘴里拿走了，马克西姆坐了起来，也抓着他的肩膀把他扯了起来。

“我的上帝！你这黄皮婊子又想干什么？”马克西姆压抑着被硬生生含醒的怒气问道。

“我……”李皱着眉头说：“我怕你死掉了。”

“我操！”马克西姆叫道。“你他妈说什么？！”

“我以为你死了。”李说。

“我死了？你就觉得吃吃我的鸡巴就能把我治好？”马克西姆压抑不住，大声吼道。“你什么毛病？现在连睡觉都不想让我睡吗？你每天脑袋里都装着什么？！”

马克西姆对于被打扰这件事有很大的脾气，李纵使知道这一点，他仍然随之脾气火爆起来，尽管他明白自己没有什么资格生气，但他仍然把这一点视作私人恩怨，大叫道：“去死！该死的红毛鬼！去死！我就知道你一直恨我！竟然这样吼我？！我做什么了？你就这样吼我？去死吧去死！下地狱！”

“是个人大半夜醒来发现自己的鸡巴在别人嘴巴里都这样吧？！”

“这他妈到底有什么不好？！你到底想要什么？！你才是个贱人王八蛋！普通人这会儿都感恩戴德了。”李自觉他和马克西姆的体格悬殊太大，每次争吵起来他都禁不住手舞足蹈。

“我不吃这一套！行了吧!疯婊子！”

“那你就去死！”李推了他一把，就要爬下床去，嘴里仍念着：“那你就去死！我再也不管你了！你是个不识好歹的贱人！我明天就找人打死你！你完蛋了，我明天就找人打死你。”

马克西姆气不打一处来，伸手抓住了他的手臂就是使力一拽，把他拖回了床上，叫骂着问道：“你干什么？你又打算干什么？臭婊子。”

李叫着、骂着要挣脱，无奈他越是挣扎，马克西姆就攥得越用力，攥得他手臂发疼。

“你放开我！我要去找杰米睡觉！我不管你了！你那么恨我！还骂我！你滚！你滚！”李一边挣他，一边用手脚并用在他身上乱打乱踹，蹬得马克西姆肚子、胸口等处都挨了好几下。

“啊！”马克西姆被他打得烦了，忍不住大叫：“你这个斜眼贱人！！停下！你现在就给我停下！你到底想干什么？”

但李就是不停，甚至更用力打他，扇了他的脸好几下，扇得马克西姆脸颊发烧，嘴唇发肿，马克西姆实在被惹恼了，双手摁着他的肩膀，用膝盖顶着他的双腿动弹不得。

“你想干什么？你想让我操你吗？嗯？”

马克西姆凑到他面前吼到，他着实恼火了，没多少肉的脸上涨得通红，脖子上爆出像蜘蛛脚一样的血管，双眼怒睁着老大。

李被他这样吼，一下没反应过来，愣了愣，他的阴茎还硬邦邦地翘着，顶着自己的肚脐。

“你想让我操你吗？你这个疯婊子！该死的贱人！”

“啊？”李瞪着自己的眼睛，看着马克西姆，他那么生气，那个高高的鼻子好像随时都要戳到他的脸上，戳破他的眼睛。

“我不要！”李大声叫喊道。“我不要！啊！我不要！你放开我！你这只白皮猪！！”

他更剧烈地挣扎起来，今晚睡觉之前他们约定不做爱，于是李并没有准备过，他不能接受把那个阴茎放进自己的身体里，他觉得他承受不了。

“说得对。我本来也不想要！你这个亚洲荡妇！是你逼我的！”马克西姆吼叫着去抓他的大腿。

李乱叫着用力并拢双腿，又在马克西姆胸上脸上挥了两拳。

“你放开我！啊！王八蛋！操你妈！操你妈！”

马克西姆被他打红了眼，气急起来，干脆抓着他的两个手一拧，摁在他的头顶上了；另一手扒着李的膝盖，李坚持了一会儿，但马克西姆的膝盖顶在他的大腿上，把他压麻了，支撑不住，一不留神，他的膝盖被推开了，马克西姆抓紧了时机挤进了他的双腿中间，他再想合上就很难了，马克西姆松开了他的手，转而紧紧压着他的两条大腿撑到两边。马克西姆的腰胯绷得又硬又紧像个大理石圆柱似的，压在李身上，让他气都喘不过来，更说不上来逃脱了。

“不要哇，马克西姆。”李认输了，态度软下去了一点。“不要啊……”

“你刚刚吃我鸡巴的时候怎么不这么说？你脑袋里到底装着什么？嗯？我真他妈搞不懂你在想什么，你的脑袋有问题，李，你为什么要半夜三点起来偷吃我鸡巴？”

马克西姆质问他，可他的攻势并没有因此放松，李感觉到他那根完全勃起的阴茎在自己的屁股和睾丸中间横冲直撞，热乎乎地像根烧火棍，他的势头和尺寸让李感觉到刺激又畏惧，他忍不住想要收拢双腿，却好像让马克西姆真的地兴奋了，他的呼吸变得更紧促，腰腹也收得更紧张。

完了。

这是李这个晚上第二次出现这个念头，如果说他刚刚只是夜半无眠的胡思乱想，杞人忧天地自寻烦恼。那么现在这个念头出现得真真切切，正如他臀部中间夹着的那根实实在在的俄国大阴茎。

“我只是睡不着。我只是睡不着！你就冲我发这么大的火？”李反问道。

“啊！”马克西姆抬手在他脸旁的枕头上用力锤了一拳。“你就非要把我搞疯了是不是？你这个疯婊子！你睡不着就把自己打晕啊！我不知道，你为什么要弄我？什么事情都和你有关系！现在连睡觉也要按照你的旨意来？我的天啊！你什么品种的婊子？睡不着就要吃鸡巴？”

“我以为你死了！我以为你死了！”

“我没有！”李看着马克西姆仅存的一点理智都在他眼里迅速地消失了，他显然又被李搞得失去控制了一回。“而且！心脏复苏术应该是大力捶胸口！不是用嘴含龟头！”

李被他说得无言以对，只是盯着他心头火气、额头爆青筋的样子，就像盯着一只英俊但愤怒的发情期大猩猩。他本来就不占道理，现在又很害怕他的鸡巴，尽管他刚刚还像个宝贝一样含在嘴里不撒手。

“你认不认错？你为什么不出声？啊！我知道了！”马克西姆炸呼呼地宣称。他把手塞进了李的胯下和他的小腹相互绞紧的缝隙里，粗暴鲁莽地将自己的一根指头插进了他的肛门里。

“啊！你这傻帽！烂人！操你！操你！”李恶狠狠地咒他，伸手要去去推他的手臂却奈何不了他，他扭动着腰想要摆脱他的手指，反而让他更深入了放进第二根手指，他被撑得更开，鼓胀又发疼

马克西姆再不理会他，他那么巨大又强壮，李根本不能使他挪动半分，他的意志也是如此，他如果下定决心要把自己的鸡巴插进他的屁股里，那耶稣降临都无法改变他的注意力。

李推着他的手和肩膀推了一会儿，只能气喘吁吁地停下了，屁眼挨操对他来说已成定局，他气馁地把脸埋在马克西姆的肩窝里，做最后的垂死挣扎，低声商量说：“噢，马克西姆，不要操我，不要操我，我让你射在我嘴里好吧？或者你可以操我的腿。那会痛，我没有事先准备过，你太大了，你会弄疼我。”

“噢，李，这就是你应得的！如果不能把你弄疼，你弄得我没法睡觉的意义在哪里呢？你要记住这一点。因为你是个自我为中心的疯婊子，当你不能睡觉，你就非要把全世界都不能弄得好好睡觉。”

马克西姆收回了他的手指，转而调整了一下自己的阴茎插入进去。他没入了一小半，李厚重地喘息起来，夹带着些许控制不住的呻吟和啜泣声。他本想伸手进去摸摸自己的勃起，转移一下他对疼痛的注意力，但马克西姆不允许他这样做，他沉沉地压在他身上，一点空隙都不使他钻。他的身形又太高大，逼他把腿张得尽可能开，以至于大腿根的肌腱都被伸展得发酸发疼。

马克西姆抬了抬腰，以求让自己的阴茎被推得更深入，李说得对，他没有准备过，马克西姆又太粗鲁，他的入口又紧又涩，这让这一过程变得很艰难。李躺在床上，不自觉地拱着腰，看得出来，他的疼痛感更强烈了，只是他性格倔强顽固，死也不愿意叫，只是躺在床上大口喘气，额头冒汗。

终于，马克西姆失去了耐性，他重新俯下身去，双手穿过李的腋下，扣着他的双肩。李立刻就明白他要做什么了，连声叹息说：“不要这样，马克西姆，折磨死我了，不要这样。”

“不。”马克西姆干脆利落地回答。

他的动作更加迅猛和无法拒绝，他捞起李的身体，就像捞起一个空空的纸皮箱子一样轻松。他躺回了床上，双手顺势从李的双臂旁边滑落，十指扣住了李的双手，李正夹着他的腰，顺着惯性坐到了他的胯上，他的阴茎被完全吞进他的身体里。

李发出嘶嘶的抽气声，他没有得到回应的阴茎有些疲软的痕迹，马克西姆抬手打了他的阴茎一下，李吃疼了，臀部往后缩，把他的阴茎吸得更紧了。

“动起来。”马克西姆又打了一下，这让他恢复了硬挺，更甚，马眼流出水来，滑溜溜流到两人相接的地方。

“我不！”李也梗着脖子说。“我不！”

马克西姆填满了他，下流又色情，他感觉到自己是如何紧紧地包裹着他的每一寸，有些疼，又很令人满足。

马克西姆连接着又打了两下，他的阴茎在他们中间摇摇晃晃，像个闪亮的玩具一样招摇。

李不情不愿地骑了他两下，他的双腿被分得很开，无力地撑着床面。马克西姆不太顺利地抽插了两下，感觉不太好，让他很不满，他吐了口唾沫抹在他们交合的位置才湿滑了些。

“不行！不行！我疼，我骑不了。”李装模作样的说。“放我下来吧，马克西姆，我用嘴巴帮你。”

“你这个骗人精！说了这么久还是想要吃我的鸡巴。”马克西姆反驳。“不行！我不管。”

马克西姆虽然这样说，但他还是起了身，把李禁锢在臂弯里让他动弹不得，向床头转了个身，靠在床板上，伸手拉开了床头柜，那里面有一瓶甘油，是李平时用来舒缓肩背疼痛按摩用的，装在一个软瓶里，能从一个小细口里头挤出来。

马克西姆拿着那一小瓶油，把小瓶口捅进李的身体里一些，用力挤出了许多，惹得李连连阻止，又大声叫骂起来：“操你！垃圾！操你妈！把那放下！不要那样！”

湿润滑腻的油流得李身下全是，马克西姆揉了揉他的入口，抽插了两下，发现顺畅很多了，就干脆握紧了他的腰臀，自己摆腰撞击起来。

李被他顶得顾不上说话，攀着他的肩膀，轻轻呻吟起来。甘油舒缓了他大部分疼痛，只留下被过分充满的舒适感，而马克西姆对付他很有一套，他们在一起太久了。从前他们坐牢的时候，他们很少有这样用不完的时间做爱，更多时候他们不得不速战速决，这也让马克西姆很熟练而富有技巧地掌握了怎样让李快速进入状态和舒服起来的方法。

李在他的操弄下又完全变作了另一个人，他带给他的情欲浪潮让他招架不住，同时也让他享受不已。他勉力抱着他的脖子，嘴唇中间含着马克西姆的耳垂，忍不住地发出舒服的咕噜。

马克西姆感受着李身体里那股温暖的挤压感，此刻他的怒气也慢慢一点一点被冲刷走了，李的气息和他潮湿润滑的内部包围了他，此刻就是他的时刻了，李完全依附于他，受他掌控，对他予于予求，他在他身上想要的一切李都会为他做到。李的顺从和曼妙把他推向更深的高潮，一种全然的征服和控制感填满他无法言说的空虚，让他心满意足。

马克西姆让自己的身体带着李滑回了床铺里去，李趴伏在他身上，像只昏困的小兽，在快感的冲击之下，他好像比平时更热，更放松，也更柔软，这情景总能激得他头皮发痒，马克西姆抱紧了他的身躯，抬起了自己的腰胯加快他抽插的节奏。李被他顶弄得摇来摇去，他的阴茎被夹在他们中间随着他的节奏磨蹭滑动，李只好依附着他的胸膛，止不住地发出细碎的低叫。

马克西姆知道他控制不住，可又觉得很伤自尊，只能这样辛苦忍着不叫，就引诱他，搓揉他的胸乳和龟头，低声劝他，叫他的名字。

李皱着眉头去吻他，简直像一个求助，轻轻舔了舔他的嘴唇，求他张开了唇齿，他好将自己的舌头滑溜进他的嘴里搅动，将那些羞耻的尖叫声埋进潮湿温热的唇舌相绞里。

马克西姆遂了他的愿，甚至更深一步，他抬手握着他的一侧脸颊和下巴，用上了更多的气息和力度，吮吸李的舌尖，轻咬他的下唇。

李的低吟共鸣在他的双唇中间，他要求更亲密地相拥，请求他加快他的速度，马克西姆就知道他到了，他还没有经过多少触碰，他就射了，在马克西姆和他自己的肚子上，汁液横流。

李瘫软在他身上，安静地喘息着，任由他使用、摆动他的肢体，马克西姆很快也发泄在他身体里，伴随着片刻绷紧的神经和愉悦的痉挛。

李等他终于停下了，才将他从自己身体里抽离出来，他被填得太满，等他被放开的时候，一片甘油连带精液从他身体里连带着流了出来，在他的大腿和身下，一片狼藉。

他们沉默了一会儿，显然他们都需要一点时间，度过射精之后那段灵魂抽空的时间，像是被灌满水又再窒息致死之前那一刻重获呼吸。

“所以。”马克西姆率先打破了这段沉默。“现在你总该能睡着了吧。”

“或许……马克西姆，或许，我也不知道。”李仍然有些迷乱。

“随你便。”马克西姆摆了摆手。“反正我要睡了，你这疯婊子……你再偷吃我鸡巴试试？我从来不能理解为什么你总是冲我发疯，莫名其妙……”

“你真的不知道吗？”李竟听起来有些孤独又有些轻蔑。

“我他妈要是知道，那我他妈也就是个疯婊子。”

“因为你总是这样随心所欲地操我，而你总能得到。”李说。“而我总不能。”

“是啊，你最好他妈习惯这一点。”


End file.
